Pleamar
by Silence Messiah
Summary: El deseo es un ansia absurda. Suien jamás se había imaginado que habría de sentir aquel calor delirante cuando él estaba a su lado. Gemma es un maestro en estos asuntos. /MA
1. Capítulo Uno

**Pleamar**

_por __Silence Messiah._

**Capítulo Uno**

"La rosa entre lo oscuro tiene sed"

Tomás Segovia.

(Luz de Aquí)

El día había resultado ser un fiasco total. La mañana había comenzado con la previsión de una enorme racha de viento que se llevó su ropa interior, colgándola (oh, mala fortuna) de la antena de televisión de aquel vecino mirón y obseso, quien persiguió y zamarreó contra su entrepierna sus braguitas rojas de encaje hasta hacerla jurar que jamás volvería a usarlas. Luego, el tranvía se retrasó quince minutos en un atasco y entró tarde a su turno doble en el Hospital Central de Konoha, donde su jefe de planta, un enfermero cincuentón con muy mala leche y poca, poquísima paciencia, fregó su cara con los formularios incompletos del turno anterior. Más tarde, a la hora de comer, un residente novato con pinta de sabérselas todas la retuvo en un siniestro múltiple, dándole órdenes estúpidas. "Señorita Harada, la vía" decía el muy bastardo "Harada, diez miligramos de...".

Al llegar la noche, Suien le había declarado la guerra al karma. Cuando pudo quitarse el uniforme de enfermera, enfundarse en su magnífico vestido camisero y sus zapatos altos de tacón y huir del bullicio, aquella lluvia que anunciaran las noticias y que no se había dignado a presentarse durante la mañana y la tarde, arrojó su feliz humedad sobre toda ella.

- Simplemente perfecto –era tan grande su disgusto que nadie se atrevió a sugerirle que la próxima vez trajese un paraguas en días nublados.

Suien atravesó la calle como una exhalación, dándose cuenta con desaliento de que sus preciosos zapatos no sobrevivirían al húmedo asalto, no antes de llegar al refugio de la parada del tranvía. Tuvo que quitárselos y correr en medias a través de la encharcada calzada, que dejó el borde de su pálido vestido salpicado de barro.

Un rayo restalló en medio del cielo oscuro y encapotado de la noche de Konoha, desgarrando el espacio con su rugido potente y demandante, abriendo la negrura con un zigzag rápido, destellado y fugaz.

- ¡No! –maldijo, dándose cuenta de que la tormenta eléctrica había inutilizado todo el cableado eléctrico y, por tanto, la red viaria. En Konoha todo funcionaba con electricidad solar acumulada, y si la red fallaba, todo quedaba anulado. Comenzando por el transporte interurbano.

Haciéndose a la idea de que aquel no era su día, Suien se estremeció bajo el arremeter de la lluvia, que la caló hasta los huesos, desde la raíz de su pelo negro hasta la punta del dedo gordo. Maldijo de nuevo en voz baja, desanimada, mientras descendía la cuesta. Su casa estaba lejos, muy lejos de allí; como mínimo, tardaría una hora a paso moderado.

El aguacero dejó su vestido totalmente adherido a la piel, dibujando las formas sugerentes de sus pechos, pero estaba tan cabreada, tan llena de hastío, que no le dio importancia al insoportable dolor de sus pezones, reducidos a meros puntos -como si quisiesen esconderse entre la carne-, ni a la forma ahuecada y sensual de sus nalgas, definidas por el ejercicio y la buena salud, que la humedad dibujaba.

No, ella sostenía en una mano los zapatos mientras que con la otra sujetaba su bolso negro sobre el hombro. La lana de su bajo estaba tan mojada, que pesaba el doble cuando habría jurado que, al salir de su casa después de quemar las tostadas, tan sólo había metido el monedero y un par de aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza.

- Maldita sea –se lamentó en un quejido que tenía mucho de desesperado. Encontró a dos operarios trabajando en las cercanías del puente, donde un cable era repuesto a la torre de control.

Las farolas de la calle se encendieron, a dios gracias -según Suien-, que se apresuró a guarecerse bajo una precaria parada de tranvía.

- Perfecto, perfecto –murmuró, corriendo como un gamo.

Sí, el día de Suien era una verdadera mierda. Un hecho que ella constató cuando, al pisar el bordillo de la acera, la media resbaló sobre el musgo instalado en el bordillo, haciéndola tropezar.

Fue rápido: su pie patinó hacia un doloroso lado con antinaturalidad. Ya veía el suelo, ya notaba los huesos protestando, su cadera rota y su orgullo hecho una mierda delante de toda la gente que se refugiaba de la lluvia en la parada -esos desgraciados que miraban su descenso como si jamás hubiesen visto a una dulce señorita precipitándose de morros, cuando alguien la abrazó por los hombros.

Era un hombre, un hombre muy fuerte. Su tacto era seguro, poderoso y flexible; no le costó nada levantarla por encima del saliente y cobijarla bajo el techo de la parada.

Al dejarla en el suelo, ella se quejó al sentir cómo un agudo dolor trepaba por su tobillo, haciéndola estremecerse.

- ¿Está usted bien? –la voz acerada del hombre martilleó en sus oídos-. ¿Qué le duele?

Apretó los dientes cuando aquellos brazos poderosos volvieron a alzarla y, tras apartar a la gente, la sentaron en el banco de la parada.

- El tobillo.

Aquel hombre se arrodilló frente a sus rodillas y tomó su pie adolorido. De inmediato chasqueó la lengua.

- Una torcedura –alzó los ojos, tan grises y afilados que la estremecieron-. ¿Quiere que la lleve al hospital?

Suien lo miró, sorprendida al ser plenamente consciente, por primera vez, de su uniforme. Automáticamente negó -admirada por su belleza-, y su pelo, que ondeaba liso hasta formar graciosos bucles oscuros en las puntas, se esparció mojado por sus hombros, enmarcando un rostro pálido de labios llenos y ojos del color del vidrio fragmentado, que resultaron encantadores al sonrojarse. Aclaró débilmente su garganta, turbada por la reacción física que emitía su cuerpo, como si el despidiese alguna clase de onda que todos sus nervios captaban.

- Oh, no, muchas gracias –se llevó unos mechones tras la oreja, rehuyendo su mirada-. Qué vergüenza...

- Tranquila, es un placer.

- Es usted muy amable, pero soy enfermera. En cuanto recupere algo de chacra podré… podré arreglar esto.

El hombre no dijo nada, pero alzó ambas cejas. Vacilante, Suien le dedicó una tímida mirada.

Entreabrió los labios, dubitativa.

- Usted… yo… -él la observó balbucear-. Es un ninja, ¿no? Usted es jounin.

- Sí, así es –su apetecible boca se estiró: era una expresión sensual, pero definitivamente afilada.

- Nunca había hablado antes con un ninja. Bueno –se apresuró a decir-, excepto para preguntarles por su historial médico.

- Apuesto a que ha hecho usted muchas consultas de ese tipo.

- Bueno, sí, algunas –bajó la mirada a su tobillo, que se hinchaba a cada segundo un poco más. Rendida por la obviedad de que estaba sola y desvalida con un tobillo torcido, Suien hundió los hombros.

- No se preocupe –el hombre apoyó una mano en su rodilla, adivinando las veredas de sus pensamientos-. La llevaré a casa si es preciso, no se quedará sola bajo esta lluvia, señorita.

- ¡Oh, no! –alzó las manos, gritando tan alto que la gente se volvió ligeramente para observarla, irritados-. No –repitió-, eso es una molestia con la que yo no lo cargaría, no es…

- Quedan cinco minutos para que mi jornada laboral termine, así que estoy en la obligación de asistirle en todo lo que pueda. La ley de Konoha la ampara –guiñó un ojo.

- Yo…

- ¿Cómo se llama?

Suien parpadeó. La mano del hombre aún seguía en su rodilla, igual que sus afilados y cínicos ojos lo estaban en los suyos.

- ¿Yo? –tras decirlo se sonrojó. Estaba aturdida, el efecto relámpago le había sonsacado aquella palabra, y ahora él pensaría que era estúpida además de una miedica.

- Sí, por supuesto –su sonrisa sesgada apareció de nuevo-. Usted.

- Harada, Suien Harada.

- Perfecto, Suien Harada: Genma Shiranui, a su servicio durante toda la noche.

Cierta inflexión en la voz la dejó perpleja. Podría dudar sobre las intenciones, porque parecía que aquel hombre estaba hecho para el sexo; pero su entonación, la inflexión de sus palabras, le hacían pensar ciertamente en toda, toda la noche. Toda, y no profesionalmente hablando.

Se sonrojó del cuello a la raíz del pelo, calentando toda el agua que se había deslizado por su cuello, empapando el sujetador.

- Ah… muchas gracias, supongo.

- Es mi trabajo –Genma sonrió ante su tierno sonrojo: aquella era una chica tímida, una realmente pequeña e inofensiva. Durante su día a día, él no tenía muchas oportunidades para interactuar con mujeres como aquella, ya que en su mayoría todas eran mujeres curtidas, secas y sarcásticas, no como aquel pedacito de dulzura que había caído en sus brazos.

Aquellos ojos irisados lo miraban llenos de asombro, y eran inocentes, puros y cristalinos como la expresión inmaculada de su boca turgente. Una tirantez haló de sus entrañas, concentrándose en sus ijares.

- ¿Está cerca su casa?

Ella negó apesadumbrada y, de repente, levemente irritada. Aquel hombre era un extraño, al fin y al cabo. ¿Qué la libraba del peligro? Incluso algunos policías de Konoha perdían la placa por cometer actos delictivos. Por muy hermoso que fuese aquel hombre, su belleza no lo eximía de lo evidente: que acababa de conocerlo y que por lo que ella sabía, podía ser un asesino en serie. El sólo pensarlo la hizo cagarse de miedo.

- ¿Cuánto de lejos?

- Yo… No pensará en serio que lo llevaré a mi casa, usted no es más que… -miró en derredor, comprobando que ninguna de las personas bajo techo estaban prestándoles atención, sino que se ocupaban de sus asuntos con impaciencia y fastidio, algunos hasta con desesperanza ante el panorama de la fuerte tormenta de truenos, rayos y relámpagos que les impedía salir de su abrigo-, no es más que un extraño.

- No, no lo soy –él esbozó aquella sonrisa sesgada-. En lo que a usted concierne, soy el ninja que la llevará a casa –sus manos crearon un jutsu rápidamente, y un halcón mensajero apareció entre las piernas de Suien-. Este amigo llevará un mensaje al cuartel general de Konoha, si es preciso. Comprenderá que no puedo dejarla aquí, a merced de los salteadores, el clima y los rayos –ella refrenó su estremecimiento y se resignó a lo inevitable.

- No es necesario que mande al pájaro, vivo en la casa número treinta y dos de la calle Magnolia.

- Qué chica tan rápida –sonrió afiladamente-. Vamos –se puso en pie-, la ayudaré a incorporarse para transportarla.

- Santo cielo, aún diluvia. ¿No podemos esperar a que escampe?

- Señorita Harada, me temo que la previsión de la tormenta es larga y constante.

Gimió y se llevó a su vez una mano a la nariz, donde pulsó el puente con dos dedos para ahuyentar el repentino dolor de cabeza que la atacaba.

- La dejaré justo en su portal y luego me iré, se lo prometo.

- ¡Oh, señor! –suspiró y él respondió:

- Sí, señora.

Suien levantó la mirada y encontró la suya. La sonrisa sesgada del hombre provocó lentamente la suya propia, y un segundo más tarde no pudo contener una suave risa.

Los ninjas eran personajes sorprendentes. Lógicamente, ella había tenido muchas oportunidades para interactuar con ellos: había suturado, limpiado y cauterizado más de un centenar de heridas leves y no tanto; sin embargo, con ninguno había sido como con aquel. Cuando la tomó en brazos, su chacra fluctuó en torno al suyo sugiriendo el jutsu más antiguo, básico y sencillo de todos, el de transporte, y todos sus músculos cobraron de repente tensión y poder, igual que su mirada.

- Engánchese conmigo, señorita –su aliento acarició su oreja-. Indíqueme dónde vive.

- ¿Cómo?

- Con su chacra. Ponga la imagen en mi mente con su chacra. Válgase del recuerdo.

- Sigue usted… -levantó la mirada, maravillada- siendo un extraño.

- Justamente.

La gente se apartó, lo cual fue comprensible: el chacra era como una ondulación, todos lo percibían en mayor o menor grado. En el caso de Suien, penetró en cada célula de su cuerpo, elevando su temperatura. Calentando cada resquicio de su dócil cuerpo.

Genma le sonrió a aquella mujer tímida que, a pesar de su indeleble aire inocente, exudaba una suerte de extraña sensualidad. Joder, ¿cómo serían aquellos labios llenos bajo los suyos, sometidos bajo el calor ardiente de la pasión? Pensar en ello, en las cosas escandalosas que podrían retribuirse mutuamente, lo hacía arder y ponerse duro.

La sonrisa. Luego, instantáneamente, el revoloteo del chacra ascendiendo en pleamar, un surco de plenitud, de tensión y sangre alzándose por todos los resquicios de su cuerpo. Ella se agarró a él como si fuese su ancla y cerró los ojos, hundió la cara en los omoplatos. Así, recogida entre sus fuertes brazos dejó que se deslizase entre ellos la imagen de su casa su pequeño jardín, la verja verde llena de hiedra y el pequeño camino que surcaba la hierba hasta su casa, hasta la puerta blanca de madera.


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Pleamar**

_por__ Silence Messiah._

**Capítulo Dos**

_ "Nieve, volcán  
Ardiente deseo  
Fuego en las venas"_

Luis Pastor.

(_Por el mar de mi mano_)

Plof. Humo. Neblina uniforme sobre sus ojos, pegados a la camisa que protegía el pecho regio y poderoso que la sostenía. El chacra descendía poco a poco alrededor de ellos como un anillo de éxtasis orgásmico que se levantaba en el aire para luego, lánguidamente, desplomarse.

Los dedos del hombre sostenían su cuerpo con gentileza, transmitiéndole el calor abrasador de una promesa irreverente.

- ¿La llave? –sugirió. Suien parpadeó.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Tiene la llave? –Genma esbozó una sonrisa sesgada que afiló la expresión de sus ojos.

- Yo… en el bolso –tragó saliva-, en mi bolso.

- Sáquela, señorita.

Sáquela. El tono de su voz, arrastrado y profundo, envió una extraña certeza alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Efectivamente, la llave estaba en el bolso. Y el bolso, colgado de su hombro, justo junto al bajo vientre de él. Él aligeró su peso para que pudiese meter la mano y rebuscar, pero no dejó de mirarla fijamente.

Oh, dios. El roce de su pantalón era fuego. Caliente, duro. La hizo sonrojarse. A través del bolso, su mano chocaba ocasionalmente con la cresta erecta de su pene.

- Dios mío –murmuró-. Ay, Dios mío.

- ¿Es usted muy devota, señorita Harada? Me da la impresión de que ha invocado usted a Dios más de quince veces en lo que llevamos de noche.

- Es… usted… -sacó la mano del bolso, dentro de ella la llave, apretada como un salvavidas-. Déjeme en el suelo, debe marcharse porque yo… yo tengo que descansar y…

- Descansar… -distraídamente, Genma la ayudó a ponerse de pie delante de la puerta.

- Sí, eso es –sostuvo la llave frente a la cerradura, incapaz de meterla y girarla, porque eso supondría abrirle el acceso a su casa. Casi se sentía como si fuese a invitarle al acceso, a su vez, de su cuerpo.

Y sin embargo, un latido de placer se apoderó de su estómago.

Agarró el pomo con fuerza, y giró entonces el rostro hacia aquel hombre alto llamado Genma.

- Espera que le haga pasar, ¿verdad? –sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

- Supongo que sí, una taza de café me vendría muy bien para afrontar el camino de vuelta a casa.

- Sí –le echó un vistazo rápido mientras giraba la llave dentro de la cerradura-, me imagino que sí.

Devolvió su atención a la entrada, incapaz de seguir sosteniendo el escrutinio de la pupila plateada y difusa, pues él la había examinado con una intensidad tras el filo helado de sus ojos, con una escondida necesidad.

Suien sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y empujó la puerta para abrirla. Extendió el brazo y dejó caer las llaves en el plato de cerámica que yacía a un lado del paragüero de mimbre.

Desalentada, su primer vistazo fue para las escaleras del piso superior.

- ¿Su habitación está arriba?

- Sí, póngase cómodo en el salón –le indicó la habitación de la derecha-. Yo bajaré de inmediato.

- La subiré.

- Dios santo, ¡no!

- No invoques –se inclinó sin mayores problemas e hizo intención de alzarla en brazos. Un miedo animal hizo a un lado la excitación: aquel era un ninja, un ninja desconocido y grande, fuerte, dentro de su casa. Un hombre al que no conocía de nada.

- ¡Genma, déjeme! –chilló, retorciéndose.

- De acuerdo –Él metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sonrió casi casual-. ¿Es imposible que confíe un poco en mí?

- Lo siento –dijo, arrepentida-. Muchas gracias –se apresuró a añadir-, pero me siento un tanto violenta. Veamos, no le conozco de nada, ¿sabe? –sus ojos claros enviaron una evidente señal de disculpa-. Creo que debería marcharse, yo… lo lamento.

- Por favor, no lo haga –alzó las cejas hasta que desaparecieron bajo su pañuelo, y tal como vino, bajó las escaleras.

En cuanto comprendió que su cuerpo alto y poderoso se había perdido en la oscuridad, ella cerró la puerta. Su mente estaba sumida en un estado de excitación y recelo, ¡Y no era para menos! Santo cielo, un perfecto desconocido la había traído a su casa, un hombre sin referencias en su vida, ahora tenía perfecta conciencia de dónde estaba su domicilio particular. ¡Incluso conocía su horario de trabajo! Suien gimió con la frente apoyada en la puerta, maldiciendo su completa estupidez.

Definitivamente, había tenido un mal día. Un terrible, horroroso día de lluvia y sorpresas. Echó un vistazo a su tobillo, hinchado y amoratado. Sí, definitivamente, tendría que llevar zapatos deportivos a la taquilla que tenía en el hospital, por si acaso en un futuro se repitiese su experiencia. Un escalofrío le atravesó la espina dorsal: no quería que otro desconocido acariciase su piel con manos enormes y cálidas, ni que la mirase como si fuese un exquisito bocado, ni que le inspirase lascivos pensamientos sobre ese tema aparcado en su día a día que era el sexo.

Suspiró. No, definitivamente no iba a volverle a pasar.

Suien dejó las llaves en el platillo de la entrada. Resonaron en el vacío de la casa como un signo exclamativo, dejando entrever rastrojos de serenidad y soledad en cada esquina. Buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz más tenue; no tenía intención de ponerse a cocinar, aunque tenía hambre, ni de tomar una ducha, aunque se sentía pegajosa. Su única aspiración era sentarse en uno de los económicos y medianos sofás color oro, poner la pierna en alto sobre la mesilla en paralelo, y acumular chacra y descanso mientras dormitaba.

Pero en cuanto cerró los ojos, la oscuridad fue suplantada por el brillo de unos dientes bajo la risa sardónica de un hombre, los ojos afilados, cínicos, el réprobo rictus de una ceja, y la aquilina nariz. Y le ardieron los pezones de anticipación como si Genma la hubiese embrujado, como si una mano invisible que poseía su idéntico tacto, la tocase en su lugar más íntimo.


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Pleamar**

_por__ Silence Messiah._

**Capítulo Tres**

"No sé qué pasa en mi… la noche tiene para mi corazón todas las lágrimas"

Rafael Lasso de la Vega

(Rimas de silencio y soledad)

El mercado era un hervidero de gente por las mañanas desde las ocho hasta las doce. El viernes de cada semana, Suien, que no tenía que ir a trabajar, aprovechaba el día para limpiar cada discreto rincón de su casa y hacer las compras. De nuevo, su cesta rebosaba puerros alargados y frondosos, frescas espinacas y jugosas lechugas; las zanahorias de huerta se entremezclaban con los pequeños tomates biológicos, reposando con gracia sobre un fondo de paquetes de arroz, harina y carne envuelta en papel comercial.

El murmullo de la turba la llevó a mirar a ambos extremos de los puestos de fruta, buscando al dependiente. Llevaba en la mano una lujuriosa mandarina, grande, de un color rojo esponjoso; sus dedos parecían, en torno a su piel tersa, acariciar un diminuto pecho amelocotonado, o sostener la parte más sensible de un hombre. Eran dedos cuidadosos y elegantes, aunque pequeños y frágiles.

Fue lo primero que observó Genma en la distancia, apoyado contra las cajas de huevos. Podría recorrer con la mirada su cuerpo grácil, adivinar la forma y la textura que debería tener bajo el vestido plisado, o desear tomar con sus dedos los delicados tobillos que se tensaban sobre sus deliciosos tacones, y sentirse expectante durante horas.

Toda en ella era suave y cálido, y por eso tan excitante. Al primer vistazo, su cuerpo se tensaba como una cuerda, reconociéndola.

Entonces ella lo vio. Buscaba otra cosa, pero lo vio. Sus labios llenos se abrieron, asombrados, al reconocerlo, y un tímido rubor inundó sus mejillas, provocando aquella sonrisa sesgada que lo volvía peligroso, sensual y masculino.

Caminaba justo de esa forma. Suien observó mientras cómo se apartaba de su lugar para acercársele y admitió que, aún siendo un desconocido, el hombre sabía mirar de una forma tan absurdamente contundente que contraía los músculos, paralizándolos, y aceleraba el corazón el doble de su marcha natural.

Era consciente de que Genma notaba los cambios operados a su alrededor. Su cuerpo se tensaba con evidencia ante la potencia visual de su persona, algo que lo satisfacía: le gustaba la tensa manifestación de su atracción mutua.

Suien no supo ni sonreír una vez él hubo llegado a su lado. Durante los breves instantes en que él había focalizado en ella toda su atención, se había sentido observada y analizada.

Él rompió el hielo con una sonrisa sesgada.

- Buenos días, señorita Harada.

- ¡Ah! Buenos días –agarró el cesto con algo más de fuerza. Los ojos de Genma se desviaron brevemente hasta sus nudillos, y luego hasta su rostro.

- No voy a robarle, perdería mi trabajo –bromeó-. Relájese.

- Estoy relajada –protestó tímidamente, aunque sus hombros se cuadraron vacilantes. Él se limitó a sonreír.

- Ya lo veo –musitó.

- Es sólo que estoy sorprendida de verle.

- ¿Sí?

- Yo… me he sorprendido.

- Ya lo ha dicho –ella movió los labios, contrita. Lo hizo reír y mover entre sus dientes el delgado senbon (1)-. ¿Cómo está su tobillo?

- ¿Qué?

- Su tobillo –repitió amablemente.

- ¡Ah! Bien, muchas gracias. Hace… hace semanas que no me molesta en absoluto.

- Me alegro.

- Usted… ¿Llegó usted bien a casa? Me lo pregunté luego –azorada, pareció tener de repente la necesidad de explicarse-. Como estaba lloviendo y… -se apresuró a encogerse de hombros.

- Llegué bien.

- No se enfermó, ¿Verdad?

- Un catarro de nada.

El rostro de ella reflejó todo un poema de sonrojo.

- Oh, Santo Cielo, cuánto lo siento –tragó saliva.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me siento culpable, usted podría haberse marchado a su casa si no se hubiese sentido obligado a llevarme a la mía.

- No lo hice por obligación, sino por solidaridad. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si dejase a alguien herido a su suerte?

- Ya veo –por primera vez durante toda la conversación, ella sonrió-. Y se lo agradezco por ello.

- Agradézcamelo dejando que la invite a un café –tendió la mano para quitarle la bolsa- ¿Me concederá ese placer, señorita Harada?

La renuencia era algo que Genma había previsto incluso antes de pedirle que lo acompañase, así que no lo cogió desprevenido el brillo desconfiado que cruzó sus ojos.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada ansiosa sólo unos segundos. Luego, toda su atención fue para su chaleco. Genma no habló mientras ella parecía estar absorta en la suerte de símbolos que lo identificaban como un jounin.

El momento de su claudicación fue evidente para Genma. Suien suspiró sentidamente y, entonces, le cedió el peso de la cesta.

- De acuerdo.

Él le sonrió, señalando con un gesto la cafetería más cercana.

Suien había sentido que se le cerraba la garganta en muchas ocasiones, pero aquel hombre era tan excepcional, que su corazón no dejó de latir durante todo el trayecto, e incluso cuando se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana, ordenando el café, no dejó de sentirse como una escolar delante del profesor más atractivo del colegio; incapaz de mirarlo a la cara, deseando que la dejase sola con la misma intensidad con la cual se desea un roce o una mirada.

Se sentía como una virgen inexperta en los asientos traseros de una sala de cine. Cuando Genma la miraba, todo su cuerpo respondía.

Sorbió su leche y leche muy despacio, ampliando el tiempo que su boca permanecía ocupada.

No la salvó de su conversación.

- Sigue tensa.

- Estoy un poco aturdida.

- Ah, está bien –sus ojos se descubrieron en una burla-. Es muy agradable saber que mi sola presencia es capaz de quitarte el aliento.

A Suien le irritó su sarcasmo velado. Sujetando su café con ambas manos, se preguntó si quedaría muy grosera en el caso de que lo mandase a tomar vientos. No obstante, le sonrió incómoda y sin muchas ganas.

- Es un hombre muy guapo –concedió, intentando sonar amable y graciosa, aunque su voz estuviera tan patéticamente modulada.

- Sí lo soy, ¿verdad? –comentó distraídamente-. Pero usted también es una mujer hermosa: tiene esos tobillos finos y elegantes, sólo con verlos un hombre puede imaginarlos enroscándose entre los suyos mientras hace el amor.

Ella dio un respingo en su asiento. Sus ojos centraron toda su atención en él, impresionados. Obviamente no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de franqueza con un desconocido. Lo cual era ciertamente algo sensato.

Pero Genma no lo era, y una sonrisa se perfiló a un lado de su boca sensual y disyuntiva.

- Siempre parece escandalizarse. ¿Es virgen, señorita Harada?

- ¡No! –jadeó-. Y no veo como eso pueda interesarle.

Él inclinó la cabeza, como si hiciese una concesión.

- Quizás.

- Mi vida sexual no es en absoluto de su incumbencia.

- Claro que no.

- No quiero que vuelva a preguntarme algo así.

- ¿No? –alzó una ceja dorada.

- ¡Apenas le conozco!

- Por supuesto.

Suien apretó los labios, arrugó la servilleta entre sus manos y miró con pasión la mesa. No le gustaba su respuesta. Es más, no le gustaba su tono condescendiente.

Notando su tensión, él llamó a la camarera y pidió la cuenta. Pagaron a escote y, esta vez, Genma no la acompañó a su casa sino que enfiló al cuartel jounin, por lo que cargó su cesta de la compra todo el camino a casa, con su beso de despedida quemándole la mejilla.

**1. Senbon: **delgada aguja hecha de metal, acero o viceversa. Utilizada para dañar puntos críticos desde la distancia, paralizar miembros mediante su inserción en zonas de gran importancia nerviosa o envenenar.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**Pleamar**

_por Silence Messiah._

**Capítulo Cuatro **

" Estás enfermo  
si piensas todo el día en el sexo,  
no es nada bueno, no, no,  
estar hablando siempre de sexo.".

Pedro Guerra

(Tan cerca de mí)

La mujer abrió la boca, asombrada por la confesión de su íntima amiga. La barbilla subió y descendió apenas unos milímetros antes de cerrarla de nuevo y negar con la cabeza.

- Imposible.

Suien levantó la mirada.

- Pasó tal y como lo oyes.

- No puede ser.

- Lo peor de todo es que temblé como una hoja –Suien apuró su vaso de sake-. Lo peor de todo es que me moría de ganas por invitarlo dentro, pasar la noche, ya sabes.

- Venga ya, pero si estabas muerta de miedo. ¿No acabas de decirme que casi te meas encima cuando se ofreció a acompañarte.

- Tú no lo has visto, Lang –se quejó-. Todo él es… -movió la mano, frustrada, en un gesto elocuente. La mujer alzó las cejas.

- ¿Sexo?

- Mi madre, qué conversación

- Tú empezaste –agarró la botella de licor-. Venga, bebe uno más, estás necesitando una urgente intoxicación: si sales del bar toda sonrojada es mejor que cumplas con las expectativas.

- Mañana trabajo, no puedo beber tanto –adujo, aunque lo cierto es que no rechazó el trago.

- Deja de hacerte la lastimera y cuéntame –los excitados ojillos de Lang se clavaron en los suyos-, por lo menos le habrías pedido su número de teléfono.

- No.

- ¡Oh, típico de ti!

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- El tío se molesta en llevarte, te lanza evidentes mensajes sexuales, y tú ni siquiera le ofreces un café.

- No lo digas de esa forma, me haces quedar como una desagradecida. Te recuerdo que tenía el tobillo con el doble su tamaño y estaba mojada. Como comprenderás –alzó las cejas, burlona- no iba a ofrecerme a hacer una serie de cosas para las que a) no estaba de humor y b) ni siquiera estaba capacitada en ese momento. Además, el señor Shiranui no me ha lanzado evidentes mensajes sexuales, como tú los llamas, sino que me ha acosado en toda regla.

- Estás exagerando, como siempre, así que no voy a hacerte ni caso. Y respecto a lo otro, ¿de qué sirve ser enfermera en un momento como ese? ¿no puedes curarte la pierna? –el camarero dejó frente a ellas un plato de entremeses.

- De nada, no sirve de nada si no tienes suficiente chacra –replicó. Su compañera no le estaba prestando atención, muy ocupada en diseccionar la anatomía del muchacho. Suien apretó los labios, empalideciéndolos-. ¡Lang!

- ¡Qué!

- ¡Es un niño!

- Perdona, guapa, pero el muchacho es mayor de edad, ergo –agitó las cejas- es lo suficientemente mayor para servir a mis propósitos.

- Tus oscuros propósitos.

- Dicho así, sin más, ¿soy una pederasta ahora o qué?

- Eso es por las insinuaciones de antes.

- Que son…

- La clara indirecta de mi falta de hospitalidad y el mensaje subyacente de mi frigidez –atrapó un mini rollito de algas-. Por no hablar, por cierto, de la idea que tienes de mí.

- ¿Y de qué idea hablas? –preguntó con la boca llena.

- De esa que parece tener de todo el mundo, incluida tú, esa que implica mi condición de virgen adornada de un tímido y angelical carácter. Y no es cierto, ¿sabes? He tenido sexo –frunció las cejas-, un montón.

- Por favor –Lang puso los ojos en blanco-. Yo no pienso eso de ti.

- Da igual, no quiero hablar de eso –cerró el tema con un gesto de su mano, mirando fijamente el tazón de sopa de setas que el camarero depositaba frente a ella.

- ¿Y de qué vamos a hablar entonces? Esto es lo más parecido a algo emocionante que te ha pasado en un mogollón de tiempo –hizo una pausa-. No, me desdigo: definitivamente es lo más emocionante que te ha pasado nunca. Deberías haber ido a por todas.

Suien no escupió la sopa por poco.

- ¿Cómo que a por todas?

- A por todas.

- ¿Puedes explicarte?

- Follártelo, deberías habértelo follado.

- No puedo creer que me estés diciendo que tendría que… haber tenido relaciones sexuales con un completo extraño.

- Relaciones sexuales… Santa madre bendita, si hasta hablando del sexo pareces una cachorrita. ¡Necesitas un buen calentón, Su!, ¡alguien que te ponga a cuatro patas y sepa llevarte al cielo de las enfermeras cachondas!

Suien se revolvió en la silla sintiéndose de repente extremadamente incómoda.

- Oye, no te pases, ningún hombre se me ha quejado hasta ahora, ¿sabes? No se nos ha movido el mundo bajo los pies, pero fueron experiencias muy satisfactorias y placenteras. Además, por lo que sé, ¡él podía ser un psicópata!, ¡un ladrón o….! ¡Peor! ¡Un…!

- ¿Un cobrador de impuestos?

- ¡Lang!, ¿te estás oyendo? –susurró mortificada y alisando sin cesar la servilleta que reposaba sobre su regazo-. Además –añadió apresuradamente-, no creo que la posición que sugiere sea… la más adecuada.

- ¿Qué? –Lang se había quedado con la boca abierta- ¿Ahora me saltas con eso? Siempre igual, hablamos de cosas trascendentales y de repente sales tú con algo que no tiene la mayor importancia.

- Sí que la tiene –se defendió-. La estimulación del clítoris es sumamente importante a la hora de obtener una experiencia satisfactoria en la cama.

- Sí, ya veo que eres una experta en él tema del clítoris. Mira, Suien, has estado demasiado tiempo a solas y te lo digo yo, Genma Shiranui es un pedazo de hombre.

- ¿No decías que no lo conocías?

- Yo no, pero conozco a alguien que sí.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Pleamar**

_por Silence Messiah_

**Caítulo Cinco**

"Sobre pupila azul con sueño leve

tu párpado cayendo amortecido,

se parece a la pura y blanca nieve".

Juan Arolas

(Poesías)

.

.

.

Suien había reconocido al infame ninja copia nada más verlo. Quien desconociese su identidad debía de ser sordo y ciego si vivía en la Villa de la Hoja.

Alto, elegante y _raro_. Imposible confundirlo con otra persona.

Kakashi era atractivo. No era la suya una belleza convencional en un hombre y ni siquiera estaba segura de haber adivinado bien sus rasgos elegantes bajo aquella máscara, que cubría su rostro hasta los pómulos, pero la sensación estaba ahí, la magnética atracción que tiraba de ella como un imán. Por eso, no pudo menos que recorrer con apreciación femenina una silueta que era todo músculo y dureza.

Lang también debía de haber notado las gracias físicas de aquel hombre. La pelirroja se había arreglado para aquel encuentro con un esmero inusual y no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de inclinarse hacia él, para así rozarlo o mostrar sus turgentes pechos por encima del escote de la blusa camisera.

Pero él no estaba interesado.

Eso se sabía. Sus movimientos y la manera de dirigirse hacia el objeto de sus afectos lo delatarían. Él no manifestaba ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente. Aquel que mantenía visible la escudriñó con curiosidad antes de devolver su atención a su amiga común.

- Lang, ¿no crees que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar chismorreando sobre un compañero?

El tipo las encontraba ridículas. Normal. Suien mordió su labio inferior, preguntándose cómo demonios se había dejado convencer tan fácilmente.

- ¡Kakashi Hatake! No me hables así, me debes muchos puntos de sutura, así que se agradable y cooperativo con mi amiga aquí presente.

Suien se sonrojó, pues era consciente de que haría falta mucho más que el testimonio de aquel individuo para persuadirla a aceptar un encuentro íntimo con Gemma Shiranui.

Tampoco es que el susodicho testigo estuviese esforzándose demasiado en convencerla.

- Genma es un hijo de puta perezoso, pero gusta a las mujeres. No ha habido quejas, que yo recuerde. ¿Qué quieres que le diga a la chica?

- Lo que sea, convéncela.

- Él sabrá abrirse camino, digo yo. Es mayorcito.

- Solo quiere saber si es un tío normal.

- Lang… -alzó una ceja con clara irritación.

- Kakashi.

- Llego tarde.

- Bendita novedad. No seas infantil y dinos algo, hombre.

Kakashi suspiró, resignado. Suien se apresuró a volverse lo más invisible que pudo. Definitivamente, había sido una mala idea.

- Es un hombre normal –replicó-, para ser un jounin especial, quiero decir. ¿Qué más necesita saber, señorita? –el único ojo visible se clavó en Suien. Maldita sea, estaba enfadado-, ¿su número de pie?

- Oh, no, muchas gracias –se apresuró a decir-, solo quería… ya sabe, asegurarme de que no era un asesino en serie –sonrió para aplacar los ánimos- o un pervertido de esos que andan por ahí viendo porno todo el día y espiando a las jovencitas mientras se bañan.

Kakashi pareció de pronto tener algo atascado en la garganta, porque carraspeó sonoramente al cerrar su libro con un ademán brusco. Suien dirigió los ojos a la portada, pero no pudo leerla antes de que él la deslizase con presteza en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Ya veo… –farfulló.

Dos horas más tarde, en su casa, Suien dejó que Lang se tumbase en el sofá cuan larga era. Otro día en Konoha haciendo totalmente el ridículo, pensó.

- Ese hombre está tremendo.

Suien dejó el bolso sobre la isla de la cocina y volvió al salón.

- ¿Quién?

- ¿Cómo que quién? ¡Kakashi, por supuesto! Podría comerme un pedacito de él todos los días.

- Con lo cercanos que parecían, yo pensaba que ya habían tenido algo.

- Qué va, nos conocemos del hospital. Relación de enfermera y paciente, más bien, pero me atrevería a decir que especialmente cercanos. Me lo he encontrado por ahí alguna vez cuando he salido y nos hemos tomamos algo juntos –se revolvió en el sillón para mirarla. Esos ojos pícaros y rasgados se estiraron por culpa de una perezosa sonrisa-. Pero le he visto lo de abajo, ¿sabes? En los reconocimientos médicos, imagínate, y es… uff.

- Uff –repitió, sonriéndose.

- Uf de _¡uf, ñam!,_ ¿entiendes?

- Dios, Lang, pareces una hiena carroñera esperando que te caiga un pedazo de carne.

- Ojalá me cayese un pedazo de ese, en serio –suspiró anhelante-. Pero qué va, no tengo ninguna posibilidad. ¿Conoces a Haruno?

- ¿La rosadita?

- La _discípula_ de la Hokage, esa misma –hizó un mohín-. No sé si es porque también ha sido alumna de Kakashi, pero siempre está rondándonos cuando él viene al hospital. Protectora, dirían algunos, pero entre tú y yo, creo que él la pone caliente.

- Eres obscena, Lang –jadeó. Suien tenía los ojos muy abiertos, asombrada e intentando reconciliar la imagen de la jovencita de ojos verdes con la del hombre maduro.

- ¡No soy obscena! ¿Acaso ya no puedo especular? Además, aunque esté equivocada respecto al instinto asesino de nuestra querida doctora cada vez que me insinúo a su profesor en la sala de curas, también está el tema de su librito sucio –alzó las cejas-. Se pasa todo el día leyendo porno.

Suien no habría elegido mejor momento para que de pronto la tierra se la tragara.

Aquella noche se despertó agitada.

Su cuerpo, desnudo y ruborizado, aún recordaba -no sin cierta vergüenza- la naturaleza del sueño. Había delirado con figuras desnudas sobre sábanas húmedas, caricias ardientes que recorrían todo su cuerpo, y penes y clítoris.

Dos hombres la habían lamido hasta convertir el placer en algo insostenible. Uno tan pálido que el oscuro de su iris la había dominado bajo su mirada y el otro moreno y arrollador, una fuerza de la naturaleza que moldeó su cuerpo como la arcilla hasta que el éxtasis vino hacia ella en el sueño, tan potente y liberador que abrió los ojos con la sensación de que su cadera aún se agitaba bajo las caricias de su lengua.

El picor no se había ido, era agudo, trepanaba su estómago y enviaba oleadas de fuego desde la cabeza hasta la punta de sus dedos. La piel, sensibilizada hasta un extremo ridículo, vibraba contra las sábanas de algodón.

Mucho más despierta ahora deslizó un dedo hacia abajo sobre su vello púbico y, luego, lo arrastró hacia arriba con las uñas, peinando la carne húmeda con su toque ligero.

Su cuerpo estaba en llamas, sudoroso y tan tenso como la boca hambrienta de su coño, que se contraía bajo los espasmos de placer de su cerviz. Su carne ansiaba engullir una columna tumefacta que la llenara hasta el fondo, hasta el comienzo de su matriz.

Tocaron en la puerta.

Ella no hizo caso. Su dedo siguió hacia el sur, tenía los ojos cerrados pero sentía el roce cálido de la yema sobre su clítoris hinchado y latiente.

Tocaron de nuevo.

_No…_

Giró el rostro sudoroso a un lado y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quizá así se concentraría en las oleadas de placer que palpitaban entre sus muslos. Gimió, frustrada, pero aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias hasta el frenesí. Todo su cuerpo era un arco tenso que vibraba, esclavo de aquel orgasmo tan ansiado.

El visitante parecía haberse cansado y se había ido, pensó vagamente. Estaba tan cerca…

Introdujo dos dedos dentro de su sexo hambriento y frotó más rápido y fuerte sobre su carne hinchada y húmeda. Friccionó hasta que una convulsión apretó su vientre cuando el placer explotó a lo largo de su vagina. Gimió sin parar, presa de aquel asalto a sus sentidos.


End file.
